Romace at Fan Castle
by animefreak-16
Summary: What happens when Kurama "accidentally" gets engaged to a sister of Fan Castle? She's not very happy about it, but will her parents make her go through with it? KurXOoc Chapter 1: What's wrong with Nu?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the following character names I got from Dynasty Warriors 3 (the games) : Da Qiao, Xiau Qiao, Diao Chan, and Nu Wa. Thank you. I however own the following: Fan Castle, Mika Qiao, and Sakuya Qiao.  
  
Notes: The names I listed above are all sisters and their last name is Qiao, which you'll learn later in the fanfic. Since their names are Chinese (except for Mika and Sakuya), I'll provide a pronunciation guide.  
  
Qiao- Chee-ow Da- Dah Xiau- Shee-ow Diao- Dee-ow Nu- New Mika- Mee-kah Sakuya- Sa-koo-ya  
  
Hope this helps! ^^  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my other fanfics! ^^ Now here it is!  
  
Romance at Fan Castle Chapter 1: The Six Beauties of China  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Rekai Tantei were at Koenma's office to receive their new case. As usual, Hiei and Kuwabara were bickering, Yusuke was complaining, and Kurama was just listening. Koenma was looking through some files to find what he needed to explain the case.  
  
"Aha!" he exclaimed as he held up a yellow folder with the tab labeled, "Fan Castle". The group was curious as a screen scrolled down from the ceiling. "Botan! Take over!" Botan looked through the files before she reported out the next case. A projector placed on a table popped out from the ground as she stuck the slides in. She took a remote out as she cleared her throat.  
  
"Ehem. This is Fan Castle, home of the '6 Beauties of China'." Botan said as she showed a slide of the exterior of the castle.  
  
"Let me guess. We have to save a princess from a dragon?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. Kurama only smirked at the little joke.  
  
"That better not be it, Botan," Hiei threatened, "I have no time to deal with nonsense such as that."  
  
"Well...To be honest, It's SOMETHING like that."  
  
"I'm out of here," Hiei said as he turned to leave.  
  
Botan became angry and shouted, "Can't you even have the decency to listen to what the rest of the case is?!"  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"Uh..." Botan said as she flipped through the files. Hiei only 'hn'ed' as he turned around to leave. Koenma noticed this and became VERY angry.  
  
"DON'T THINK YOU CAN WALK AWAY, HIEI! YOU STILL OWE SPIRIT WORLD FOR YOUR TROUBLES!" he shouted. Hiei flinched as he quickly went back to the others. "Ehem. Go on, Botan."  
  
"A-alright... Anyway," she replied as she switched to the next slide. "This is the family that owns Fan Castle. The Qiao Family." On the screen were 6 girls around their parents, who were sitting on thrones. Kuwabara gawked at the girls.  
  
"Pretty..." he said drooling. He then slapped himself and said, "No! My heart is only for Yukina!" he said triumphantly.  
  
"Like any of those girls would fall for you," Yusuke replied.  
  
"What did you say, Urameshi?!? Of course they would!? Who wouldn't?"  
  
'A lot of girls,' thought Hiei.  
  
"Anyway, the six girls pictured here are the Qiao sisters, or 'The 6 Beauties of China'. These are her parents." Botan switched the slide as she introduced the girls one by one. "This first slide is of Da, the eldest sister." Da had black hair in which she wore in two separate pony tails covered in pink rings at the back of her head. She wore red high heel shoes and long, elaborate pink stockings that covered most of her legs. The rest of her body was covered in a long sleeved, short (and I mean short) mini skirt that had flower patterns etched into it. She wore what looked like a blue linen cloth over the skirt. The string of the linen cloth looked like red silk. "Da is currently married and recently gave birth to a baby boy."  
  
Botan switched the slides and showed the next slide. The next slide showed showed a girl with a light brown side ponytail held up by a pearl ring. She wore a white mini skirt and wore a loose-sleeved jacket with orange sleeves and the rest green. She too wore long, white stockings and wore sandals. "This is the second eldest daughter, Xiao. She is currently married and there's no records that she is with child."  
  
She switched the slide again and showed the next daughter, Mika. Unlike the other too, her clothes were pretty simple and were quite tomboyish. She basically just wore a white tank top and black shorts with no shoes. The only thing she did with her hair was leave to giant bangs on the front and put it on both sides of her head, while everything else was tied into a braid with multiple colored rings. "This is the middle child, Mika. According to this, she is the next line in marriage, but she has rejected all contestants that have approached her."  
  
"Contestants?" Kurama asked currently.  
  
"Well you see. She is the strongest of the sisters, so she wants a strong husband in return. To determine that, her idea of a marriage proposal is to defeat her in combat. So far, every man and demon has failed."  
  
"Wow. She does dress a lot differently than the rest of her sisters," Kuwabara pointed out. "Do you have pictures of Nu and Sakuya?"  
  
"Yes, actually. They're on the same side." The next slide showed a girl with short black hair, and wore a headband across her head. In the back however, she had a long braid. Sakuya had two cute pig tails that went all the way down to their waist. They dressed similarly. They each wore long-sleeved, aqua green mini skirts. It had Sakura petals all over it, and they wore sandals like Xiao.  
  
"So what exactly is our case?" Yusuke said impatiently. Botan went to another slide, which looked like a possessed Nu. "Fan Castle is actually a famous hotel for the inhabitants of Spirit World. Nu has been acting quite strangely lately. Everytime one of the customers of the hotel would approach her, she'd kill them in an instant. It's quite strange really. We feel have no record of a strange aura or ANYTHING on her."  
  
"What does this have to do with Koenma? I understand how serious the situation is, but why is he so anxious?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The Qiao family are relatives of Koenma. The '6 Beauties' are his cousins."  
  
The Rekai Tantei stood there in shock.  
  
"His cousins??!!?" they said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HIYAA!!!" Mika exclaimed as she threw another man out of the door. "Don't even think about coming back until you have improved! That was a pathetic fight!" she screamed after them as they scrambled away.  
  
"That was a good fight, sister Mika!" Sakuya said as she brought Mika a white towel. Mika rubbed her head, messing up her hair, and said, "Thank you, Sakuya. How many men has that been?" Sakuya took out her notebook and tallied up the results. "534 in total." Mika sighed. This was pathetic. She might as well NOT get married if all men were that weak.  
  
"Mika. Shouldn't you be a better influence for our baby sister?" Xiao looked at Mika disappointedly as she folded her arms. "Why can't you just choose a husband already?"  
  
"Why are we in a rush? If we can't even figure out what's wrong with Nu, then what's the problem? She's the next one in line, and it's not like she'll get a husband soon."  
  
This angered Xiao. "Don't you care about, Nu?!? Mika! She's killed at least 6 of our customers this week! 6! Aren't you the least bit worried?!"  
  
Before Mika went toward the showers, she replied, "Look. It's not like I don't care about her. It's just that I think we should stop worrying."  
  
"Worrying?!?! Stop worrying?!?! What kind of a sister are you?!"  
  
"I got a call from that blue ogre cousin Koenma has around."  
  
This interested Xiao. "Oh? Is cousin Koenma coming for a visit?"  
  
"Nope. He's sending over what he calls, the 'best-possible-chance-we- have' group. The Rekai Tantei." As Mika ended the conversation and went to the showers, Xiao still looked worried. Will they be able to help, Nu?  
  
'They better not propose,' Mika thought bitterly as she stripped her clothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this first chapter sucked REALLY bad, but I have the plot planned out. The plot unfolds a LOT more in the next chapter, so review please! I want at least ONE review. If not, then I won't continue. 


	2. note

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT ALLOWING ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS TO REVIEW!!! I DIDN'T REALIZE I HAD THAT SETTING! I'd like to thank AzureDragoness for informing me of this. All of you anonymous (and signature) reviewers please review my fanfiction!!! 


End file.
